RRW Story 1
by RobStar x BBRae
Summary: If you like pointless junk.... some of it relates to Halo 2, Batman, Superman, Pokemon, Hufflepuff, Blue's Clues, and The Secret Window. But there's other stuff.
1. 1: Untitled

Nevi here. This is a series of stories my friends and I created in Round Robin Writing. So I must give some credit to these friends, I will call them Annabelle and Davy Jones, and in a few, Lizard. Some ideas might not be original, so I will just say that I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I will never say that I do or claim anything as mine. This doesn't really follow the guidelines that closely, but it's your choice to read it. You may send a message to me or review, any comments, questions, or criticism is perfectly okay. I am sorry for any inconveniences and typos and errors, but I am not about to locate a spell checker because that would disrespect the people who wrote it, my friends and I agreed to put it pretty much as it was written... minus any pictures. Also, I hope I don't offend anybody in any way. Well... thanks for even reading this far. Now, onward! 

Untitled

The was a cat. His name was Coco Chacha. Coco likes his catnip. He is an all white fluffy cat except for a little brown on his back.  
LOOK!  
It's Pepper! Coco's friend  
"Meow Meow Meow" says Pepper.  
"Meow Meow Meow" says Coco  
"I need to pee" says Coco  
"Go to the B-room" Meows Pepper.

"Meow Meow Meow" says Coco  
"Pee-ssss" does Pepper  
Coco ate his catnip. Coco burped.  
Coco sleep.  
Coco choko on hot cocoa.  
Pepper was sad but got a new friend. Say "meow meow meow" to Bam Bam. Bam Bam was a pot smoker. He smokes pot :)

Bam Bam showed the other cats how to smoke it. They loved it! Now all the cats were druggies. But Now they got involved in heavy metal bands, car theft, and drug dealing. It is still unknown how cats can steal cars, but cats on drugs can do ANYTHING, unlike humans. So if you ever get offered drugs, accept, but don't take it yourself. find a worthy cat you love and turn it into a supercat. While no one knows for sure, but most veterinarians assume it was OD, the cats Bam Bam, Cocoa, and Pepper all mysteriously died. They were found in an SUV, dead, with multiple stab wounds, tons of drugs, and bad skin rashes. They now roam the Earth as ghosts. The End


	2. 2: Francis Killer

If you haven't read my introduction in the story/chapter, you should do so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I give credit to Annabelle, Davy Jones, and Lizard, as they would like to be called for privacy reasons. 

Francis Killer

Once upon a time there was a demon and he was very pudgy. His name was Rich. Rich hated everybody with the middle name of Francis. This was unexplainable. He once went up to a poor old lady and stole her wig and the fancy coin she had just found on the street. But that's just it, he didn't really bug anybody else. so then Rich went to church in an evil mood. The pastor's cousin's brother's wife had a middle name of Francis. Rich decided to morph temporarily into a vampire and was formulating a plan to stalk his new victim.

And his new victim would be Coco the fluffy white cat down the street. Just then,  
BAM! SPLAT!  
Rich just got splashed in the eyes by a passing car by muddy water. Now he is blind! Oh NO! He stumbles into a pit. And suddenly all this noise fills this pit. Now he is deaf. Then he can't stand his feet feel too much like jelly. All I have to say is Karma!  
KARMA

As Coco went splat Harold the puppy passed by and licked up the remains.  
But Coco re-spawned in the Halo 2 multiplayer game.  
Player "BiKERDRP833": Ph3AR ME! LOLZ  
Player "Pwner877": OMG WTF?  
Player "Coco"???  
OMG N00B


	3. 3: BATMAN'S CULT

If you haven't read my introduction in the story/chapter, you should do so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I give credit to Annabelle, Davy Jones, and Lizard, as they would like to be called for privacy reasons.

BATMAN'S CULT

Powell looked around from where he stood. It was unusually windy for a March evening. He looked nervously from the top of the building. "I will be a superhero!" he thought. Taking a deep sigh he lunged off the building. "HOLY CRAP I'M FALLING!" he screamed. Out of the dark a shadowy figure swooped and grabbed Powell. As fast as he came he dropped Powell near the ground and was off. "Wow... he stole my heart!" Powell sighed dreamily. What he didn't see was the Batman signal in the sky.

Then he kidded with himself, "Stole my heart? What, I'm gay now?" But this was beside the point. He had to find out who saved him from an awful fate. So he asked everybody he knew he could count on. They either said, the Teen Titans, the Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Superman, or the man of the NIGHT himself, BATMAN. For some odd reason or attraction or sense of belonging or whatever that couldn't be explained, he knew in his heart that his hero was Batman. So he joined a cult and wore a robe that supported Batman, almost to the point of stalker/papparazzi and worshipping.

Then he thought it was weird and stopped.  
He went to the theater the next day to see Superman Returns. His new hero is Superman Superman!  
Clark Kent is his hero!  
"I love my hero" he yells to the people in the street.


	4. 4: Surf Lessons

If you haven't read my introduction in the story/chapter, you should do so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I give credit to Annabelle, Davy Jones, and Lizard, as they would like to be called for privacy reasons. 

Surf Lessons

Clese had always dreamed of surfing. The wind whipping violently through her hair, the spraying ocean under her. Finally, she would be getting her dream. After a long begging, pleading discussion with her mother, she had convinced her to pay for surfing lessons and the equipment. But she had to get good grades, do chores, baby-sit, everything you usually have to do when you strike a deal with your parents. Monday finally came, the day of her first lesson. She was ecstatic when she met her instructor, a cute boy a little older than she was named Ley. He had pretty brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He apparrently had just moved here from Europe.

"Hey."

"Hey baby sup?" said Ley  
"Thats some funny stuff!" she said  
"I'm a woman" said Ley "And 58"  
"I'm a man" says Clese "And 12"  
So they eloped and were happy.  
THE END


	5. 5: We Was Walking

If you haven't read my introduction in the story/chapter, you should do so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I give credit to Annabelle, Davy Jones, and Lizard, as they would like to be called for privacy reasons. 

We Was Walking

Me and my friend was walking from my house at night to the van so I could get dropped off at Dad's apartment. Anyways we hear a really loud whistle in our direction. We freak out. We kinda had nervous giggles but started walking fast. We went into a light jog and I kept looking behind me feeling like someone was After us. By the time we got to the van we were running. Then I got mad cause I missed the Pirate Special on the History Channel. Mad enough to hide Coco the cat ransom in the apartments basement. "Gab give us back kitty!" they called to me. "Silly po-po, you can't win" I thought. I had the magic Deku Tree on my side.

But I didn't. But I was so psyched when I found out my dad bought this uber expensive tape with the missing Pokemon episode, the one with Porygon in it! I popped it right in. After a minute or so of static, the episode started. After a little bit, the trouble started, though. I saw the flashing blinking images of the episode that I had heard caused so many seizures in Japan dancing in my eyes. I fell over, to my surprise hitting my head on a side table. I was seizing! Though It was all pretty blurry and mixed up.

Oh no! I died!  
Just Kidding!  
Then along comes the Hufflepuff badger dancing.


	6. 6: Dog

If you haven't read my introduction in the story/chapter, you should do so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I give credit to Annabelle, Davy Jones, and Lizard, as they would like to be called for privacy reasons. 

"Dog"

So There was this dog... Blue!  
As in Blues Clues  
Blues Clues  
Oh Blues Clues  
"I think I found a clue" says Steve  
(Empty tissue box)  
"Arf Arf" said Blue, meaning Ya.  
"Whoa Im tiered,  
Gotta sit on my thinking chair now"  
"Arf Arf" says Blue  
"Go Away Blue! Im thinking" says Steve.  
Blue cries

So Steve got out his pills and started sweating. Steve started popping pills and twitching. "Need my pills" he slurred. Steve took out his shotgun and pointed it at Blue and ka-pow. Next was Mailbox. "Hey Steve, c-c-chill out man!" he stuttered "I'M SICK OF BEING CHILL!" Next was Salt n Pepper and then those kids in the cards. "WOAH!" Steve cried sitting up in bed. "That sure was a scary dream."

"Too bad it was REAL," a voice calls out from the darkness of his open closet. All he can see in the moonlight is this awful black hat and so he shudders. He calls out to the figure, "Who is it?" The answer comes in a smooth voice. "Just call me Shooter." He Stalks over to the lightswitch and flicks it on. Steve recognizes him as his long-lost friend, Mr. Rainey. "Oh, hey!" he says nervously. "So, you killed them all off for me?" "Yeah," Shooter says. "Wanna eat some corn-on-the-cob? It's sweet. Taste of victory, really. And the job's well done. I buried them in the garden. Every last annoyance of yours. Whatcha say to that?" "Of course!" Steve says, and they become gay. (Just kidding) No, they live together in Steve's house for the rest of their lives eating delicious corn.


	7. 7: Gab Shot John Lennon

If you haven't read my introduction in the story/chapter, you should do so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I give credit to Annabelle, Davy Jones, and Lizard, as they would like to be called for privacy reasons. 

Gab Shot John Lennon.

There once was an amazing band. They were the Beatles. If God listened to music, he would have listened to the Beatles. They were absolutely the BEST. One of the Beatles was John Lennon. He was so cool. He wrote songs. And sang. And played a little gui-tar. He was a neat guy. Gab was a bad person sometimes. SHE SHOT JOHN LENNON in '80! That Gab.

So Gab Had to go into hding in Germany. She went to a church and confessed confidentially. But the pope was so shocked and sacared of her He died. So actually, NO LIVING Person knew what she did, and she kept it that way. Now she became a famous philosopher with a new German name that is not pronouncable. She even grew a beard and hired a poor family to pose as her family, who she heard had all died of mysterious diseases. One day, she had a conference with Doctor Sprechenberger, but he was so smart she feared that he'd figure out her schemy facade. But then she had a brilliant idea.

Gab sat in her hut pondering about life. Well of course, she was a philosopher. So Gab called out for help. She suddenly saw the light! "GAB" she heard, "LISTEN TO ME. YOU MUST CONFESS YOURSELF TO EVERYONE. IF YOU DON'T, I WILL NEVER REST IN PEACE." Gab cried up to the sky "I will redeem myself John!" But Gab didn't see Paul and Ringo chuckling at the opening in her little shack. "A huh hu he he, dat was funny, eh Ringo?" said Paul "Huh huh he yeah Paul dat'll teach 'em a lesson for shooting our mate Johnny." Gab wept.

"Hey wheres George?" asked Paul.  
George pops up.  
"Boy I sure do miss Paul" George says. Then he starts crying and he didnt stop for days. Everyone tried to cheer him up, but nothing would... Only then something happened that made George stop crying.  
John Lennon came back! All was well and Coco had kittens!  
Peace  
Love  
& Happieness


	8. 8: Paper Is Good

If you haven't read my introduction in the story/chapter, you should do so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I give credit to Annabelle, Davy Jones, and Lizard, as they would like to be called for privacy reasons. 

Paper Is Good

Once upon a time Mr. Quaggles sat upright in bed. He yawned and stretched his arms up high, whacking them on the ceiling.  
"Ow!" he yelled. Today was the day of the big art contest. Mr. Quaggles was extremely excited, as he planned to create a collage, his specialty. Sorely he shuffled out the door, groaning at the sight of his dog, Scruffles, that desperately needed a haircut. The sun was glistening brightly, although it was practically hidden by the puffy white clouds. It was a perfect day! This fact gave Mr. Quaggles a ton of confidence. With a quick glance at his watch, he started into a light jog toward Grenberry Park.

Mr. Q's leg then gave out and he fell to the ground. A pack of wild dogs circled slowly around him growling. Mr. Q will surely be remembered. The dogs shoved paper in his mouth before he was found.

But thats not all! Along came Boo.  
"BOO HUNGRY!"  
"Me eat Mr. Q." says Boo


	9. 9: Scruffy Goes To The Vet

If you haven't read my introduction in the story/chapter, you should do so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I give credit to Annabelle, Davy Jones, and Lizard, as they would like to be called for privacy reasons.  
Scruffy Goes To The Vet.

Today Scruffy was going to the vet. He hated the vet. Black and white spots covered his brown body. He was a dog, obviously. So his owner, Mary-Allison, brushed her teeth and her hair, put some different clothes on, and loaded him into her convertible, which was a vibrant red. Then she turned the key in the ignition, starting the engine. Off they went on their merry way.  
Dr. Stuffgus was hearing impaired and had an eating disorder. Therefore, he had heart problems, bulging eyes and a beer belly. "Hello, Big May-un!" He slurred at Scruffy. "What have you been eating lately"  
"Oh, he hasn't eaten well, Doctor," said Mary-Allison, "he has kept throwing up. I fear he has become... anorexic...or bulemic, or some other sad thing. Please help, Dr. Stuffgus!"

No, but obviously Scruffy was not a dog. He was a cat. A cat named Scruffy. "Arf Arf" Scruffy doesnt want to go to the vet. Scruffy big cat.  
Scruffy sit on owner if he go to vet

And he died. 


	10. 10: Blanky!

If you haven't read my introduction in the story/chapter, you should do so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I give credit to Annabelle, Davy Jones, and Lizard, as they would like to be called for privacy reasons.

Blanky!

I don't care what you say. Blanky hates you, and that's that. He loathes everyone's existence, actually. He wishes they don't exist. He sleeps. While Blanky does this he says, "I hate people. I wish they would all die." And in his dreams, they do. He often smiles at this. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'll tell you that the one and only special Blanky is a Blanket. ONLY A BLANKET. But his disturbing history has transformed him into an evil, violent, hostile being. HA HA. Too Bad For Human Kind. They will eventually feel his wrath. Then, something sort of unusual happened.

Blanky committed suicide. No one was sad.

I Object


	11. 11: Robbo Quits

If you haven't read my introduction in the story/chapter, you should do so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I give credit to Annabelle, Davy Jones, and Lizard, as they would like to be called for privacy reasons.

Robbo Quits.

Once upon a time on a day Not-So-Fine, Robbo Quit. Actually, in everything he did, he quit. That's why he dropped out of school in second grade when he could at age 16. This time, he quit trying to play a Britney Spears game. He sucked at it. So he decided to put on some slippers and take a nap in his father's bed, while his father was at work. The work he had was being CEO of a major company, so he was gone a lot. His mom left them for her new Boyfriend, Shawn. Robbo himself had a girlfriend, Sauline. So anyways, he was in a deep coma-like sleep when something interrupted him.

Then Britney came along. She came out of the game. She woke Robbo up and slapped him. "How could you cheat on me whith Sauline!" Robbo said sorry.

Robbo was sad so he went to the window. He jumped out the window. He died. We all miss him. Brittany caused him to die.

Then he came back to life.

Since he was alive, this troubled him. He went back to the window and jumped out. Now he was dead and the world was better.


	12. 12: No Way

If you haven't read my introduction in the story/chapter, you should do so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I give credit to Annabelle, Davy Jones, and Lizard, as they would like to be called for privacy reasons.

No Way

"Ewwww... gross!" Said Carles. He hated bats. Any type of bats. But yet, here he was, at the zoo with his friend Cith, who was about 20 years older than him. Actually, Carles was only 13 and his parents didn't know about Cith. They met online. But anyway, Cith was nice and immature so they got along well. They were at the bat exhibit at the local zoo. What Carles didn't see was what was coming next.

So Sith go to the zoo to get something to eat. He was so hungry. YUMMY

Sith said to Carles, "I have a secret." So he told Carles about how he was really a forty five year old woman looking for younger men. Luckily for Sith, Carles was a girl looking to be a young man and find an older woman. so they got ice cream and eloped.  
The End.


	13. 13: Rochester Boulevard

If you haven't read my introduction in the story/chapter, you should do so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I give credit to Annabelle, Davy Jones, and Lizard, as they would like to be called for privacy reasons. This and the next two stories were written by Genius, BBPBDCFBP, and me.

Rochester Boulevard

There is no place in the world like Rochester Boulevard. It has a bunch of weird people that live there. This story is mostly focused on Ez. He was a tall, muscular man with floppy light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. But no matter how he looked, he was a mean-looking man that was a terrible loner.

But someone was about to change that. There was a girl, a crazy, nice, happy, fun girl who liked badboys, but she had a secret. A major secret. Appearantly, her betrothed, John Williams, had cheated on her, Amanda Steele. Amanda was appalled. How could someone cheat on her. So she was taking out her anger by walking down Rochester Boulevard. Theirs where she met Ez.

Ez was sitting alone and she walked up and said hi. So he said hi too. Then she said lets go to the movies and they did. Then they declared their undying love for each other and were married 10 minutes later. Then she went home and made up to John and they got married 15 minutes later. Now she was married to 2 people. That made 2 dillemmas. One, she was double married, and two, John was sercretly a girl. But it didn't matter because Amanda died. The end.


	14. 14: One Time

If you haven't read my introduction in the story/chapter, you should do so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I give credit to Annabelle, Davy Jones, and Lizard, as they would like to be called for privacy reasons. But Genius, BBPBDCFBP, and I wrote this story, so that isn't the case here anyways.

One Time

One time, at band camp, me and my friends pulled a prank on the PCB Association, or what was left of them. We pulled the best prank ever. But something more came of the pranks then just a few laughs. Rock solid relations ships formed. Here's the story:

Emily fell madly in love with the bass drummer. Well one of them... or all of them who knows. But the main one was Beep we now interupt this story for a breaking news bulliten this is just a test... repeat this is just a test. Anyway then Genevieve spotted a person with whom to form her rock solid relationship. He was in the brass section. His name was

Philip. Philip! No, she never liked anyone in the brasses. Saxes were much cooler. But since she was so completely stupid, she never got any guy in the whole band to like her back. So she left her non-existent relationships at home. But Ashley, well Ashley just had this cute little connection with the guy in the pit, the Pit Man, the only good character left in the PCB, Nicholai Sprechenbergen. No, Nick. So ERIEMI and NiAsh was how it all went, all through camp and even beyond until college. The End


	15. 15: Ashley's

If you haven't read my introduction in the story/chapter, you should do so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I give credit to Annabelle, Davy Jones, and Lizard, as they would like to be called for privacy reasons. However, this was written by Genius, BBPBDCFBP, and me, as I have said.

Ashley's

Once upon a time long ago there was a girl who lived in a shed with her pet watermellon. She named him Benny. Actually it was a he-she. She and the watermellon

The he-ness came when the watermelon was nervous. Many accused it of needing fashion advice. After all, Benny looked like a tragic hillbilly with his blue jean overalls and straw hat. He sadly even had a southern accent, even though she was born in motown Philly. Boredom constantly thrived in Billy. I mean Benny. But the girl didn't care. She had a thing for her pet, man alive. 105 days after she met her she knew she was a cool thingy.

Back up! By "cool thingy", she meant great pet. Anyways, she decided to tell Benny her feelings. So one day, after watering the caterpillars, she went into the shed to tell Benny. But she couldn't find him. She looked everywhere but no Benny. Finally after looking for well over 2 minutes, probably 2 minitues 7 secs, she heard his voice. She ran to the door to greet Benny when he said, "Meet my wife, Shirley. She's an orange but we can get along." The End


	16. 16: Yo Stupid

If you haven't read my introduction in the story/chapter, you should do so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I give credit to Annabelle, Davy Jones, and Lizard, as they would like to be called for privacy reasons. 

Yo Stupid

Once upon a time Penguin Man came into town and kept saying "Yo Stupid!" to all the little kidlings. They got very upset by this and cried to their mommies. The mommies got so angry that they vowed to form a cult. wtf? This cult would get revenge on the Penguin Man every day of the week in any way they could. And surprisingly, they never got caught. The story unravels-- no --ends slowly. One day, Penguin Man was sitting on his bum-- no-- miss new booty in a big comphy chair at his desk.

Batman strolled through the door and kicked him in the face, in the style of Chuck Norris. Unfortunately for Pengu-- no--Penguin, the kick to the noggin destroyed his frontal lobe, cerebellum, occipital lobe, and his cerebral cortex. Penguin man lay slain by the invincible Bat. Batman soared away stealthily.

But he fell into a grave and was burried alive.


	17. 17: Gab's

If you haven't read my introduction in the story/chapter, you should do so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I give credit to Annabelle, Davy Jones, and Lizard, as they would like to be called for privacy reasons. 

Gab's

He' turned around and said to Jim, "hey you miss new booty." So Frank went home & cried, cause he was an emo and whatnot.

Frank got bit by a zombie at a football game. Poor guy. He dance the ha-cha-cha. No one thought he was a good dancer, so he sliced 'em with a chainsaw.

Frank was therefore a murderer, so his Dad was very angry. Frank's Dad began to beat him every night. Eventually, his mom turned both of them in. With both of her family members in the Slammer, evil Mom met up with her gay lover and got married in the Bahamas. So she had always had a double life.

No one had ever noticed though. She was very hush-hush.

She baked cookies for a living and smuggled children across the border to Utah. She cut off an old man's arm and tried to grow a new one. Gab bought all the children slaves on the underground slave trade. She then, in turn, aspired to be more like M. J. (Fin.)


	18. 18: Koboshisan

If you haven't read my introduction in the story/chapter, you should do so. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I give credit to Dan And Da Aznz, I think she was the one to write this with me...

Koboshi-san

There was once a girl named Meri. She was very sad. This was due to the fact that she was part cat. Don't ask how this was possible, because she doesn't even know. Luckily for her, she didn't have cat features always. She could contain her whiskers and tail for the most part, but they would appear as she slept. However, she had some cat characteristics that were noticeable, like cat ears, reflexes, and athletic-ness. She also had the ability and agility to avoid death easily. Everyone at school avoided her; she was weird; all but one person. A new boy.

This new boy was actually not new. You see, Jake, had a weird ability as well. His "ability" was to turn invisible. Unfortunately, this ability was harder to control, as he was not born with it, he developed it when he turned thirteen. This is very unfortunate, because his old school and family thought he died, so his parent's along with an invisible Jake, moved. Jake tried to talk with his parents, but they just thought they were going crazy with grief. So then Jake just went to school, like a normal kid, not saying anything, but watching. And one day when Jake was sitting in the cafe, something magical happened. He fell in love. Soon, he was following Meri around everywhere. He noticed that people avoided her, and called her weird. He also noticed that she was very athletic, and she had really good hearing. And one time, when she fell asleep in math class, he could've sworn that he saw whiskers coming out from underneath her face. So, on his seventeenth birthday, he was surprised to gain complete control of his invisibility. He went to his parents house and scared them to death, but he explained everything. His parents' then were reunited with their long lost son, and then they decided to enroll him in the local highschool, which he had been going to, while invisible. So the next day, his "first" day of school, he went up to Meri and said "Hi, my name's Jake."

She was like, "Oh, Okay, I don't think I've seen you around before. When'd you enroll"  
"Well, uh, not long ago...I mean..." BRRRING! The bell for class starting soon rang.  
"Oh, better get to class," said Meri, turning away and shuffling down the hall toward Miss Steovelli's science class.  
"Wait!" Jake called after her, but she was too far away. Sighing, Jake looked around. He really had no idea where his classes were, as he had not bothered to ask the lady in the counseling office for a tour. Just as he was going to find his way around, a finger tapped him on the shoulder.  
Turning to see who it was, he heard the speaker say, "Hey there! You look lost. I'm Christy." He saw the girl, who was a little shorter than his taste, but was very pretty and well-dressed. Yet something told him something just wasn't right. "Can I show you around?" Reluctantly, Jake shrugged and nodded, following Christy down a narrow hallway.

By the end of the day, Jake was extremely mad. He had four classes with Christy, who was extremely annoying, always talking about nonsensical things like shoes and fancy buffets. It was really pointless and boring. And to make matters worse, he only had one class with Meri, which was math, with Ms. Pishlaski. Only one good thing happened, at that was Ms. Pishlaski had Meri catch him up on the circulum. Unfortunately, while he was working with Meri, he noticed the green eyes of envy staring jealously at his back. When he turned to see who it was, he noticed Bruce. Bruce was a smart, good-looking guy who hung out with himself. Appearantly, he was harboring a secret crush on Meri. Now, Jake had some serious competition to get Meri's attention. But little did Bruce or Jake know that Meri liked Ryan, who was an equiviliant to Christy. Jake was in for an interesting few days.

Surprisingly enough, Jake knew how possibly Meri often felt alone in her uniqueness, so he would definitely use this in his difficult strategy to win the fair Meri's heart. No way was some scum like Bruce or Ryan going to beat him at this, this girl he really wanted; certainly not after all he had been through. So he decided to go talk to her after school, but in that he would need the school directory to look up her home address. Christy, though annoying, was helpful in this venture. Though it was a cold, drizzly night, Jake still showed up at Meri's house, eager to speak with her. Like the traditional lovesick boy, he threw small rocks at what he assumed to be her bedroom window.

Unfortunately, a bald head soon came out and yelled "Go away, kids!" Embarrassed but determined, Jake ran to the backyard, only to find Meri talking to both Bruce and Ryan! Jake decided to listen in on the conversation.  
"Bruce, I really don't like you. Ryan, I think I like you, but you show now substance. Like Juliet, a series of tramatic events has left me to mature in approximately one night." Ryan and Bruce walked off. As Ryan was walking, he ran into Christy, who was stalking Jake. The two of them decided, in the heat of the moment, that they were perfect for each other. Meanwhile, Jake revealed himself to Meri. The two of them expressed their feelings for one another, but left out the secret abilities part. Little did anyone know, that Bruce was still watching, swearing to himself that he, HE, WOULD WIN MERI BACK!


End file.
